


The Sun Rose with You

by yeeuns__1



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Continued later maybe?, Cross-Posted on AFF, F/F, Follow me on Twitter @yeeuns__, Hyerim, Loona - Freeform, Mentioned LOONA Ensemble, Sunrises, Sunsets, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeeuns__1/pseuds/yeeuns__1
Summary: The sun rose with Yerim, and set with Hyejoo. And as time passes, Hyejoo realizes her mistake.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	The Sun Rose with You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all! Hyerim time! So, this is really angsty! 
> 
> If you would want a second chapter, or even for me to make this a full fic, please comment and let me know!
> 
> Leave me nice stuff here! Critique is always appreciated.
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/yeeuns__
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the story!

If there was a way Hyejoo would describe the sunrise, it wouldn’t be a word or a cheesy and overused phrase you’d hear in a film. Hyejoo wouldn’t describe the shades of oranges and pinks that danced across the sky, or the feeling of calmness one gets from watching the sunrise at dawn and sunset at dusk. She wouldn’t describe the way the trees would shift in the wind, or the way the rays of the sun would hit the earth and create a nostalgic feeling. She wouldn’t talk about the fact that if the light hit the earth just right, you could see dust particles floating in the air.

She wouldn’t describe the way the sunrise would look during the fall months, when the leaves would fall off the trees. She wouldn’t talk about the cool air that would blow through the trees, or the way the redness of the leaves would look absolutely perfect with the golden brown hues of the sun.

Hell, she wouldn’t even describe the sun at all; how it painted the sky in golden brown hues, or how it reflected off of the objects that would lay in its path and create an effect only seeable during the morning and late afternoon hours.

Hyejoo would describe one Choi Yerim. And while she had talked her friends’ ears off about the girl, she had never really taken the time to appreciate the girl’s presence until she had her heart broken into tiny bits and pieces. 

She had never realized how important the girl was to her until Yerim was walking out of the door and taking a piece of Hyejoo’s heart with her.

When she met Yerim, Hyejoo never thought the girl would become an important part of her life. She never thought that the girl would break down all her carefully built walls; never thought that the sunrise on a summer day would become a large part of her. 

But watching the sunrise with Yerim was Hyejoo’s favorite thing.

She remembered one instance where Yerim and Hyejoo were staring up at the dawn sky. Yerim’s head was laying on Hyejoo’s shoulder, and the two’s fingers were intertwined in Yerim’s lap. The silence between the two was comfortable, and neither of them found themselves wanting to move from the embrace.

“Do you ever think about the future?” Yerim said, breaking the silence. Hyejoo shifted her head to look at Yerim, finding that her eyes were still set on the sky. Hyejoo pondered on her answer. Was she sure of what she wanted? She didn’t know. All she knew was that she wanted Yerim in that unforeseeable future, and she would do anything to have that.

“Not really, why?” She responded with a question. She saw Yerim smile and turn her head. Hyejoo was now looking down at Yerim, who was still on her shoulder, and began to blush at the closeness of their faces. Yerim tilted her head in a cute way, and Hyejoo thought that she resembled a puppy in the moment.

“I was just thinking,” Yerim started, “that maybe you and I would still be together?” Hyejoo’s heart exploded. The blush spread across her face, and she could feel the back of her neck getting hot. Yerim smirked at the girl’s reaction and turned her head to look back up at the sky.

Hyejoo was still confused, but she turned her head to look up at the sky. 

Maybe that represented her future; how the sun seemed to always rise and set in a timely manner. She hadn’t known it then, but maybe that had been a sign of the hardships to come. 

She didn’t know it then, but their relationship was like the sun. It would rise in the morning, and eventually set in the afternoon. And just like the day, all good things must come to an end. Even her relationship with Yerim.

When Yerim left Hyejoo, she remembers being broken. The girl had taken Hyejoo’s heart and smashed it into a million pieces, and left her to fix it by herself. She remembered not leaving her room for days, weeks even. She remembered her friends having to drag her out of bed to eat. She didn’t want to, but she even remembered the reason that the two had broken up.

She remembers walking home that day with Yerim. Their hands were interlocked and smiles were on their faces. But it wouldn’t last long, because as soon as Hyejoo opened up her mailbox and looked at the letter addressed to her, Yerim exploded.

Hyejoo had been offered a scholarship to an Ivy League college in the states. And without telling Yerim, she had accepted it. She didn’t remember the girl’s exact words; she just remembered the picture.

Yerim standing in front of her, the sun setting in the background. The rays of light had painted Yerim in a beautiful way, and Hyejoo remembers that if they hadn’t been arguing, she would have kissed Yerim right then and there. 

She remembers Yerim asking her to choose: to choose between their relationship and her future. Hyejoo wanted both; she wanted Yerim in that future. She wanted to be selfish. But she remembers choosing her future. And she remembers Yerim’s eyes widening with tears running down her cheeks. Because Hyejoo had made the biggest mistake in her life; letting Yerim go.

She remembers watching Yerim walk away. She remembers what she saw vividly.

The sun setting in the distance, the trees swaying in the wind. And the girl of her dreams moving away from the mailbox, away from their future, and away mostly importantly, from Hyejoo.

And now here she was, a lonely girl reminiscing on her past mistakes while staring at a lake. She wanted so badly to go back in time; to choose Yerim. But she was selfish. She was weak. She chose herself over the object of her affections. And she regretted it all.

Looking at the moon’s reflection in the lake, Hyejoo knew one thing for sure. That Yerim was the sunrise, and she was the sunset. She was the day, and Hyejoo was the night.

Yerim was the cool dawn air, and Hyejoo was the blazing dusk heat.


End file.
